oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Golem
Details Walkthrough Getting started To start this quest travel to the Ruins of Uzer, and speak to The Golem. Offer to repair him to begin the Quest. (If you already have 4 soft clay you can skip this step and just use your soft clay on the Golem) The first thing you should do is repair the Broken Clay Golem. If you did not bring your own clay, go northwest and mine four pieces of clay while wearing a bracelet of clay and mine soft clay. While there, you can steal the phoenix feather needed for later. It may take a few tries (depending on your thieving level). Stealing a phoenix feather gives you 26 thieving experience. As you use the soft clay on the Broken Golem, he will become less damaged and later, repaired. He will tell you that he was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. You need to help him slay the demon. Make sure to ask him how to open the portal. Enter the temple ruins behind the golem, and climb down the stairs. Pick up the strange implement and a black mushroom located on the south-west and south-east part of ruins respectively. The black mushrooms are scattered everywhere, but will not show up as a red dot on the map. Outside the temple ruins near the golem take a letter from near the crates and read it. Then go to the Digsite southeast of Varrock. Find Elissa in the north-easten part of the Digsite and tell her you found a letter with her name on it--she is wearing green/brown robes. After talking to her, go to the Exam Centre and search the bookcases till you find Varmen's notes and read them. Go to the Varrock Museum. Ask the Curator about a missing statuette. Then pickpocket him to get a tiny key. Unlock the display case upstairs to steal the statuette. It is on the second floor, in the first row of display cases closest to you when you first walk up the stairs. Head towards the ruins of Uzer from the Shantay Pass. If you have not already done so, while walking back to the ruins, after you pass the bridge, go north along the west bank of the river and grab a Phoenix Feather from the Desert Phoenix. At Uzer, enter the dungeon near the golem and go to the middle. Use the statuette on the empty alcove. Turn all of them towards the double doors to unlock the demon's lair. Go inside to find the demon's skeleton. Use your chisel on the throne to get six gems which you can keep, then go outside and talk to the Clay Golem again. He was not programmed to believe that the demon is dead, so you'll need to reprogram him. With an empty vial in your inventory use your pestle and mortar on the black mushroom to make black mushroom ink. Use the Phoenix feather on your ink to make a phoenix quill pen, then use it on your papyrus to write a Golem program. Go back to the Clay Golem. Use the strange implement on him, then the program to get your reward. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Thieving experience *1,000 Crafting experience *2 cut rubies, emeralds, and sapphires *Unlock the carpet ride from Shanty Pass to Uzer Golem